Shinobi
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: The shinobi had never lived particularly noble lives, but a change was stirring within them. Please, Gama, allow me this one last dishonorable action before we change our existence.


**Well... this is a bit of a tough one to explain. So, bear with me, if you want to know why I've actually posted this. You see, about a year and a half ago, an ex-friend decided she wanted to write stories for Yu Yu Hakusho, and she wanted her character to take part in the Dark Tournament on Team Urameshi (Because, the Dark Tournament is just freaking awesome). Unfortunately, every OC this girl ever created turned out to be a Mary Sue, and she was far too attached to her characters to kill them off for the sake of plot. Trust me, I tried to convince her otherwise.**

**Anyway, while she was in the process of beginning this story, she asked me if I wanted to create an OC of my own for her story. I figured it as a "why the hell not?" kind of moment, so I in turn created Yori. Yori is the main character of this little ficlet, and meant to be the extra member of Team Masho. The way I would have had it worked out is that she wouldn't even get a chance to fight because, well, the way the numbers worked, even if she'd won the fight with Kuwabara, the team as a whole would have lost. But getting back to the explanation. My friend at the time asked me to write one of my preliminary writings (as some of you have seen me do in the past) to show a bit how Yori is, especially when it comes to her teammates. She's extremely close to Jin and Touya, and was even pretty close to Gama. But she hated Bakken and Risho, with good reason.**

**Well, the story being written by my old friend was never completed (not surprisingly, to be perfectly honest), and Yori was never used. I'm actually kind of thankful for that, because I would've been sad if Yori had been written like a Mary Sue when I'd specifically created her to NOT be. So, since I've been getting back into YYH all over again (this like the fifth time I've come back to it), I thought I'd finally post this little preliminary I wrote for Yori. If I ever get any good ideas, I might write a full-fledged story with her, but as it stands, this will probably be the only thing with Yori, unless I do one of those one-word prompt things that I have so much fun with... Either way, I apologize for the long-winded explanation and I hope you enjoy this little story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. The only one that's mine is Yori.**

* * *

><p>The silence in the room was unnatural. Yori kept waiting for it to be broken by Jin's endless prattling, but knew that wouldn't happen. The wind master was still unconscious from his fight with Yusuke Urameshi. Touya was unresponsive as well, sleeping as his wounds slowly mended. Risho was unconscious from his fight with Kuwabara. The three of them had been brought to the infirmary, but no doctor tended to them. Yori had been the one to check Jin for broken bones - two ribs - as well as dress the wounds of Jin and Touya. She figured it was for the best. She didn't trust anyone in this tournament with the lives of her dearest friends.<p>

Yori's hand drifted over Touya's torso, lifting the bloodied shirt over his head. A scowl adorned her features as she stared at the offensive wound. Blood was caked along the edges where Kurama had stabbed him with a plant. Fresh blood trickled from the hole in Touya's abdomen. Yori quickly helped herself to more medical supplies and started by using a clean, damp towel to wash away the dried blood. She murmured a quick apology to the ice master before sanitizing the stab wound with hydrogen peroxide. A bright red bruise rested just above the hole, where Risho had hit Touya with his stone gauntlet. Yori could feel the cracked ribs beneath her gentle fingertips. She hated Risho for what he'd done to Touya. Yori quickly finished dressing Touya's wounds, taking care not to hurt him anymore than she had to. The groans of pain already slipping past the ice demon's lips killed her.

Once the bandages were properly placed, Yori stared down at Touya. He was her brother, for all intents and purposes. They protected each other, same with Jin. Yori's hands clenched into fists at her side, her sharp nails barely puncturing the skin of her palm. Jin was hurting, but he'd enjoyed his fight so much that he probably wouldn't care when he woke up. Touya was worse, and Risho had only added to it. Yori scowled deeply as she walked to stand beside Risho on his bed. He was breathing deeply and evenly, sleeping off his wounds. Yori had never seen him as a leader, not a true leader. Jin would have made a better one. He was stronger, more caring. His flaw was that he didn't have the strategic mind necessary. For that, he'd have Touya.

As Yori stared down at Risho, battered and bruised, she thought of her late friend, Gama. He'd sacrificed himself for the team. He'd died so Team Masho could have some hope at winning the tournament. He'd believed that subordinates should always follow and respect their leader.

"I'm sorry, Gama, but I can't follow your beliefs," Yori whispered and swiftly punctured Risho's throat with her nails.

Her medical experience - damn near expert compared to Ruka's mediocre knowledge - had allowed her the knowledge of how to kill Risho most quickly. Her sharp claws pierced his skin, delving into his throat and severing the left internal carotid artery. This would cut off the supply of oxygen to Risho's brain. If he didn't die of blood-loss first, a stroke would do it. Yori pulled her hand back as Risho's eyes snapped open and he stared at her. Blood dripped from her stained fingertips and poured from his neck. Gasping breaths came from the team leader and Yori stared at him with little emotion. Only anger could be seen in her eyes.

"You impudent, little..." Risho started, but was cut off as the stroke hit. Death would come soon. Yori turned away, walking over to the sink to wash her hands.

"See you in hell, Risho, when I go there as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R and let me know what you've thought of this character.<strong>


End file.
